The First Born
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: It is three years later on Earth and Octavia's first child has drawn in a crowd and has left Clarke reflecting on the changes around her, even those concerning Bellamy. One-shot. Kind of teasing of a Clarke/Bellamy.


**One-shot**

**The First Born**

She could see it.

It was barely beginning...the developments of a united society. When the rest of those left on the Ark arrived three years ago. All hell had broke loose, the council had tried to take over everything. Nobody was surprised by that or what had resulted after. Bellamy refused to let that happen and Clarke had been completely on his side, because nobody wanted to go back. This was their chance to be free away from the way things used to be, away from fear of being sentence to death for something small, lack of oxygen, and to breathe again in real air. And it did not take them too long to turn a huge mass of people against the original council.

The realization was: the 100 and their followers still needed supplies that were brought back from the Ark. And those still following the council realized they needed the 100, because they had been on the ground longer and they knew how to deal with the enemies in woods, as well as were the water was, and other natural food sources were.

So the Chancellor Jaha and her mother had tried for months to get the sides to meet in the middle. Clarke refused at time, to even look the woman who had led to her father's death. But the 100 would only follow Bellamy, and he refused to negotiate with anyone on the council. They were the enemy to him. And there was only one way everyone could unite.

So, reluctantly the council disband.

And the 100 agreed to allow a couple of people from the Ark to join in what would become the new council, though nobody called it that. They just simply called them their leaders or by their names Octavia, her, or Bellamy, Alana a sweet forty-year old woman who mainly worked with education and children, then there was Daruis, who worked with Bellamy a lot on security. The others of their original group would be in charge of subgroups that would as the years went by develop into more specific groups such as Jasper's Agricultural Unit.

New rules were set and more made as they went and death was no longer a punishment, the worse punishment had been banishment, some believe that was worse than death, but almost everyone agreed they didn't want any more deaths. Considering there wasn't a lot of lives to begin with, and the planet would take many without question. They had over five hundred people in the last three years killed, most to unknown ailments, but it was actually a small amount considering the odds in the first place.

But those deaths would often bring her here:

At the slowing growing graveyard and she would always keep her eye on one particular grave with a small circle of stones and wildflowers: _Wells._ Sometimes she would glance to the empty but marked grave of Charlotte whenever she needed to remember how important it was that she made the right decision. That she didn't leave a mark like the Chancellor had that would result in others making reckless choices in retaliation.

Today wasn't one of those awful days, though.

"Today is a day of a miracle, my old friend," She said bitter sweetly to him, crouched down. "I wish you were here, because something amazing is happening, and you had a lot to do with it. You helped save Jasper's life and now a new life is being brought into the world. I hope you get to see it from wherever you are." She wiped some tears away.

"Hey, are you okay?" She heard the deep voice and knew instantly who it belong to. She turned to face him, his muscles were more toned over the years, the tan darken slightly, he had grown a beard. He would trim it the best he could from time to time, but if she was honest she kind of liked. If she was honest...a lot had changed between them over time, they fought a lot still, despite the fact she was kind half in love with him.

Now, they comprised from time to time, people depended on both of them to do that. She was compassionate and had hope when others did not. Though...she could concede sometimes she had to let go...that hope was not an option, but then she had mercy. She briefly thought of Atom.

Bellamy was a leader, just by the way he walked and talked. He commanded a respect that was needed to get people to listen to him. He understood that you had to be tough, sometimes you had to be a bit cruel to get things done. She was glad he had to be less of that in the last couple years. He had allowed his compassion to expand a little more beyond being kind to just young children and his sister. (There weren't many around these days, though everyone was hoping that would change soon.) He was now at least respectable to those that didn't piss him off first. He also had learned more when to step back, though he still wouldn't admit out loud when he was wrong, if he was, he would let the problem be fixed.

"I'm just saying hello to an old friend." She gave a half-smile as she brushed the last tear away. He stared at her not saying anything about her crying, just waiting for her to speak. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sister?"

"I came to get you." He reached out for her, putting his large hand on her shoulders, studying her for a moment. She felt a bit of excitement rising, but she quickly pushed it down as she walked away from his touch.

"Well...we should hurry then."

He smirked at her and raised his head in a proud manner watching her as she took off. "Do you really think you can out run me, Princess?"

"We shall see." She half smiled. He still called her that, but it had lost any sort of sting a long time ago.

"Hey, hey," She heard as she ran into the village. It was Monty waving them over, "Hurry Clarke, it's going to be hard to get through the crowd. " He gave them one more look and proclaimed, "I'm going to be an uncle," before he took off.

Clarke knew it would be as she saw that first part of the village was empty but as she moved closer to Wells Medical Center, she could see the huge, gathering crowd. She could not help but smile at Monty who was running faster and jumping up and down with glee.

Bellamy actually let out a small chuckled.

Despite how he felt about Jasper, he was excited about the baby, too. Though, Clarke believed he was slowly warming up to him. Bellamy was never going to be happy with any guy that wanted to be with his sister, but Octavia was always going to fall in love and Jasper was twice as better man as most of them. Bellamy may still glared at Jasper, but at least he didn't threatened to hang him up in the trees anymore, (he did actually did that once, then Octavia had turned around and threatened that she would have nothing to do with him if he kept it up, and briefly reminded him about Atom. Bellamy had argued she wouldn't have a choice, but he never tried it again.) He also would nod hello to Jasper from time to time when the young man was working in the farm or with him on a hunt.

Jasper had never been more proud then when he first brought the first fresh round of crops home to Octavia. A home that he had built with a help of the others. Though...Jasper did most of the work, he would get upset if people try to help too much. And then Octavia would get mad if Jasper would not let her help at all, so he gave her the task of design, deciding where things would go. She knew what he was doing, but she did like bossing him around, besides...when he wasn't looking she had built some furniture with Clarke's help.

Octavia had grown to an amazingly strong woman, that everyone respected just as much as her brother and Clarke. She was the only other person who could get away with standing up to Bellamy. She would always be bratty from time to time, there was no doubt but she also had a gentle soul. She had always helped at the Wells Medical Center that been set up with some of the pieces from broken ships, and whatever they found on the ground. (Nobody had argued when Clarke had demanded to name it after Wells.)

Octavia loved it at the center; learning everything she could from Clarke and her mother. Considering doctors were few and far in between nobody ever stopped her. Eventually Octavia became another apprentice, but really as anyone was concerned she was Dr. Blake. When she was not working with Clarke and the others on a bigger issue, she was there at the center during the day.

All that changed when Octavia had feel ill. She argued with Jasper that she was fine, and so he had gotten Bellamy. Her brother literally dragged her kicking and screaming to Dr. Griffin. That had been a very big scene. Jasper tried reminding her that any small disease could be fatal on Earth, but she refused to listen, screaming the whole time how ridiculous this was and she was a grown woman, practically a doctor herself. The whole medical center eyes were wide when Bellamy dropped her off. Jasper ran off to find Dr. Griffin and explained the situation to her. Clarke's mother had just shook her head and tried not to laugh at the scene. Then she pushed the boys out while she had examined Octavia.

Bellamy had glared at everyone who walked by, so much that someone had ran to get Clarke. She arrived and after promising him she would find out what was wrong; she walked straight into were her mother was. She was there to see Octavia crying and laughing. She had been initially worried until her mother explained what the situation was. She stayed for the entire thing, even the part where Octavia spat in the Dr. Griffin's face for suggesting that she abort her child. Clarke knew her mom had to explain it. But she also had to say she admired the younger Blake for making her point clear, for being willing to endure the pain and worry that would come.

The whole entire population had gone crazy shortly after finding out she was the first one to become pregnant. It was a miraculous thing and everybody had something say. Most just congratulated Octavia, some complained about one of the 100 being first to give birth on Earth, and others whispered about how dangerous it could be.

Bellamy originally appeared to be pissed though Clarke suspected it was more worry for his sister than anything. He had come after Jasper, thrown him to the ground. Despite having grown in strength the smaller male was still no match for Bellamy Blake, the 100's leader. So Clarke had to intervene because Octavia herself was too riled up to talk sense into him. His little sister shared his temper and Jasper was too worried for her to care for his own safety, as usual.

Eventually Bellamy calmed down and Jasper shortly after that, dropped down to one knee, asking for Octavia to marry him.

Bellamy had complained that he was not good enough and that he did not have his permission. Both women turned around to face him and just said: SHUT UP.

Then Octavia squealed a yes, she ran through the entire village announcing her engagement. A small party was held with all their friends, including Raven and Finn. (Clarke had moved on from Finn shortly after her and Bellamy got the council to disband). Everyone had danced and laughed that night.

The wedding had been even bigger affair, mostly deciding who would be allowed to make them official, since there was no Chancellor or Priest. It was finally decided that Clarke would be in charge of it. She had come up with an amazing speech were she talked about their first meeting and how she was happy for them, and how important it was they stuck together. Bellamy had actually walked his sister down the aisle, reminded Jasper he knew how to carve more than just a deer. Most people just laugh, but Jasper looked at him seriously and said, "Don't worry, I go through hell for her." And everyone knew he would. After the wedding there were a lot of young girls glaring in jealousy at them when they walked around the village, but that just made Jasper's new wife laugh more, and kiss him more in public, much to her brother's dismay.

But now really Clarke did not know what she felt. Everything was so crazy, people fighting to see first.

Monty ahead of them yelling, "Get out of the way, people. The Uncles are first to see." People began to disperse as they noted that the leaders were making their way. It was no doubt that most of the citizens actually for the most part liked the new leaders and most everyone had even great respect for Bellamy's need to by his sister's side.

Clarke felt slightly guilty being one of the first ones to see the little one to be born, but everyone knew she was practically consider family to Octavia and Jasper, also Finn and Raven weren't too far behind either. She could already hear Octavia yelling as she enter the room.

"I'm never letting him touch me again!" She shrilled.

Bellamy smirked as he arrived, "I think that is a good idea." He frowned when he registered the shape his little sister was in. Despite that she had grown in the last years, her body having becoming more muscular, stronger. None of that matter, not her maturity, she was his little sister and he was worried because now her face was scrunched up in pain. Her beautiful long black hair was covered in sweat, her hands gripped the side of the cot as she pushed against her knees. She appeared to be in the worse torment in her life and in reality...she was. "Is she..." He briefly thought she might be dying.

"She's fine." Clarke gently put a hand on his shoulder, but his body was still tense and he began to clench his fist.

"I"m not fine!" She yelled, "I'm in pain. Somebody please make it stop." Bellamy went to take a step froward wanting to do anything to relieve the pain. Clarke pulled on his hand to urge him back.

Dr. Griffin had only glance for a moment to take note of the situation. "This is normal for a natural birth. I'm sorry Octavia but it won't last much longer."

Clarke glanced over at a pale faced Jasper, he was worried too. Just sitting there on a log chair, his legs shaking, and he looked like he wanted to jump over to rescue her. He was more upset then they all could be, laced with a mixture of guilt and fear. Not to mention everything his wife said to him he took to heart. The blond had no doubt a lot more words had been shouted before her arrival. Luckily, Monty was patting his back and talking him through it. He seemed to be calming him a bit.

"She doesn't mean it. You'll see it will be worth it." Monty whispered confidently.

Octavia screamed again, "Make it stop," and Bellamy lost it. He broke free from of Clarke's hand. He launched toward Jasper, Monty stood in between them. "He did this to her!" He yelled over Monty's shoulder. He wanted to do anything...he was not sure what, but Jasper was the cause of all this.

"I didn't mean too." Jasper replied shaking his head in disbelief. Bellamy's body was shaking in angry, "I love her, I didn't know it would be this bad."

"Get him out here, Clarke," Her mother ordered. The young blond once again grabbed the leader of The 100.

"Jasper! Help," Octavia cried, "It's hurts." Jasper stood up shakily and then grabbed his wife's hand. Monty sat behind him in moral support.

"I'm here." He took a deep breath and then said. "You can keep yelling at me if it makes you feel better. I want you to be okay." His voice tremble. And she gripped his hand tightly. It hurt, but he knew her pain was worse, so he would endure. It was the only thing he could think to do.

* * *

Clarke dragged him to the supply closet. She always had a key on her, she was one of the few. Supplies were rare, and disappearing, so they didn't want anybody stealing them. This was originally part of the Ark, a room they had torn off that still had a lock. It smell just like the hospital wing on the Ark.

"You need to get yourself together," She ordered as she shut the door. "You're the leader, people can't see you falling apart."

"I know," he agreed as he ran a hand down his face. "Uh, I never liked that guy," He leaned against the metal wall, "and what he has done to her. She shouldn't have to go through that." He shook his head.

"I know it's hard," She could understand, how could she not. She could see the pain on the young woman's face. "I know, we don't have the supplies to numb her pain, but that's all. She will make it through this. Octavia is one of the strongest women I know, she'll be fine. Besides my mom ...Dr. Griffin." He simply nodded. He knew that she still had a strained relationship with her mother. It was slowing mending, but they still fought a lot. "She is an amazing doctor. So Octavia will go through this pain, but nothing bad is going to happen."

"How can you say that?" He pointed out toward the door, indicating that his sister was just a few feet a way. "I can still hear her screaming." He snarled, "I will never forgive him for what he put her through, I would never want my sister to go through this and I would never want..." He was staring at her. She felt the intensity of it through her heart. "The person I care about to go through this."

Clarke shook her head once she registered the meaning of his words. "You're acting like Jasper was the only who made this choice, actually he had little to weigh on this decision."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Octavia made the choice to carry the baby, my mom offered to save her from all this pain months ago. The swollen feet, the nausea all of it, she would have aborted the baby as painless as possible. **IT **would have be a lot less than this, at least. And you know what your sister said," She paused for a moment to let everything else sink in, "She told her to go to hell."

Bellamy could not help but smirk a little, "That sounds like her."

"Yeah, Octavia wants this baby more than anything. It was fully explained to her all the suffering she would endure. There were no lies about that. I was there, I made sure she knew everything, and you know your sister understood everything she's been working under my mom for more than two years." She shook her head, "Bellamy, I honestly didn't want your sister to go through all of this, but this was what she wanted. Jasper asked her a million times if she was sure, even though he really wanted this baby. He is freaking out now, more than you can even began to try to imagine. He is pale."

"He was pretty sickly looking, but I sometimes confuse that with his regular face."

"Bellamy," She reached out for his face, slowing laying a hand of reassurance, "your sister made this choice."

"I know, I just don't like it." He crossed his arms but leaned into her touch.

"You might," Clarke half smiled, "in just another few minutes, you just might."

"Clarke we been through a lot and I..."

She brought her hand back down, "Today's not our day, okay, soon I hope." He acknowledged what she said with a nod. They both knew what she was talking about, "let's go see what's going on."

* * *

They arrived just as the first baby's cry was heard and that's when Bellamy saw his sister's hands reaching out for her baby desperately. Jasper was standing by her side watching in awe. "Give me a moment." Dr. Griffin ordered checking the baby over, "Healthy beautiful baby girl," She then wrapped the little girl in a hand made blanket, then gently laid down the baby in her mother's arms.

Octavia was laughing with joy and the tears came with that feeling. She was in such awe, nobody would be ever describe the moment mother met daughter. "She's amazing, she so gorgeous," She couldn't believe the sight in her arms. "Hi," She greeted as she began to count toes and fingers herself. Despite the wrinkles and the redness, it truly was the most miraculous thing anyone has seen. Octavia gazed up at Jasper, "I can't believe she's ours." Just like that Jasper's fears faded, and a big smile over took his face.

"Hi," He simply said as he took a finger and touched the little one's face. "I bet you'll look just like your mom when your older. I can already tell."

"She's not even an hour old." Octavia pointed out with affection, not bothering to take her eyes off of her.

"I know," he replied, "but she's gonna be beautiful so she has to look like you. And strong too." He stroked Octavia's hair, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that by yourself though."

"That's the truth," Bellamy scoffed.

Octavia rolled her eyes at her brother's words, but gazed at her husband, "I wasn't alone, by the way, I'm sorry for the things that I said, honey." Jasper just shook his head.

"What for?" as he looked back down at the girl. "The least I could do is let you scream at me." Octavia leaned in his touch, "Besides, she was the most amazing thing I've ever seen and so worth it."

"Well don't keep calling her a she, what is her name?" Bellamy asked.

Octavia looked up at Jasper and he simply nodded, "Alazne."

"Miracle," Clarke stated. "Perfect,"

"So you going to hold her daddy, so the rest of us can have a turn," Monty asked.

"Oh yeah," Jasper replied blushing, and their was a round of light chuckling. He took her, supporting her neck with his strong hand, "Hey, Alazne, I got to tell you something. Do you know what that is? Huh? I'm the luckiest man because got this really beautiful girl to fall for me, and then to top it off she also gave me you, so I have two beautiful girls in my life. Who can get luckier than that?"

There was nothing but soft smiles, and Clarke could not help the small sigh. She gripped Bellamy's hand, then leaned in, "So was I right about that few minutes?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"You want to hold her, brother?" Octavia looked up at Bellamy.

"Why does he get to go next?" Monty whined.

"Because he is Octavia's brother. She went through all the pain she gets to decide who goes next, sorry." Jasper explained.

"Exactly," Octavia agreed tiredly, "but you can go after him, because you are her Uncle too after all." Monty grinned brightly. And then Jasper stepped toward Bellamy with the baby, and Clarke tried not laugh at the fact that he still looked nervously at the older brother. But then again Bellamy was still glaring, and his younger sister just let out a deep sigh of annoyance. It was so typical, it was funny.

But then Bellamy became stupidly serious and was stiff when Jasper put the baby in his hands. Clarke felt a sudden warmth as she gazed over at him with a small wiggly baby. Dr. Griffin instructed him quietly how to cradle the head. "She's already started to make miracles happen." The blond remarked and nobody disagreed as Bellamy hummed lightly.

"Did mom sing that lullaby?" Octavia asked in a whisper. Bellamy just kept humming for a moment more. And everybody took that as a yes and kept silent.

Clarke let herself lean a little closer to him. Nobody would remark on it later, except Octavia, but she would not mind because she was witnessing IT:

A better world, a world were people could get along that once hated each other. A world were love could still grow despite all the pain around them. A world miracles could thrive and possibly make everything better.

Yeah, she could see it...

She was in it, after all.

* * *

**Author's Commentary: **So I really like this fandom, but at this point there aren't a lot fics, and this was something that gripped at me. I wrote it in like two days, but took awhile to revise and edit it. I hope other writers come out, because I would love to read a lot more in this fandom. I hope those who did read this fic enjoyed it. I edit this like five times, but I bet there is a grammar problem somewhere, so I apologize for that.

I'm pretty sure a natural birth would be painful, and I figure that in a world were medical supplies are limit that they probably let them have the medicine to numb the pain, even if they wanted to.

And by the way, when I saw Octavia telling Jasper he couldn't die, I became an instant fan of that couple, I loved them immediately together, then I went and watch the first episode again and realized just how much Jasper liked her at first I liked them even more. I like Bellamy and Clarke, because opposites attract, and I think they need to unite together as leaders, and so if they are going to unite, they should unite, wink, wink.


End file.
